The good choice
by Lotty-burbot
Summary: **ATTENTION ! SPOILERS 6X22 !** Ne pas lire si vous suivez la diffusion française.


_**SPOILERS : OS post 6x22 ! **_

_**Disclaimers : House M.D ne m'appartient pas, ni Chase d'ailleurs et c'est bien dommage... Ils sont tous les deux à ainsi qu'à la Fox (s'ils veulent partager je suis partante...), bien évidemment, je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant, je fais ça simplement pour m'amuser.**_

_**Rating T : **_c'est la première fois que je me lance dans ce genre "d'écrit" donc j'espère que ce n'est pas une catastrophe... *rougit*_**  
**_

**_Résumé :_** Alors voilà un aperçu des pensées de Cuddy quand elle arrive chez House, j'espère ne pas avoir trop mal traduit les dialogues lorsqu'ils sont dans la salle de bain. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Lorsque j'entrais dans la salle de bain, je le vis assis par terre, adossé à la baignoire, son regard semblait si triste, presque vide. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi vulnérable, il semblait tout à coup aussi fragile et frêle qu'un enfant perdu.

Je vis aussi le tube de vicodin, les deux cachets dans sa main, j'avais l'impression qu'il hésitait. Il savait que s'il les avalait, il franchirait à nouveau une limite. Ses prunelles bleues croisèrent alors mon regard

-« Vous allez traverser la pièce pour les prendre de ma main ? »

Je m'adossais contre le mur froid de la salle de bain, le regardais, j'éprouvais tant de tristesse à cet instant.

-« Non. C'est votre choix, si vous voulez replonger dans la drogue.

-Ok. Mais juste pour info, j'ai du mal à en voir le mauvais côté. »

Que répondre à cela ? La vicodin n'avait pas seulement été un antidouleur, ça avait été comme un soutien, une autre béquille. Quelque chose qui lui permettait de se maintenir en vie. Je voulais lui faire oublier la vicodin, du moins pour l'instant. Je ne supporterais pas de le voir avaler ces cachets en face de moi. Je vis alors sa veste recouverte de poussière, ainsi que son visage, ses cheveux je repensais à sa blessure.

-« Il faut refaire votre bandage à l'épaule.

-C'est pour ça que vous êtes là ? Interrogea-t-il. Foreman vous a dit quelque chose ?

-Non.

-Vous allez encore me crier dessus ?

-Non.

-Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut être alors. »

Il semblait encore plus perdu, perplexe. Je n'attendis pas pour lui dire ce que j'avais à lui avouer.

-« Lucas.

-Génial ! Vous vous sentez encore mal à l'aise ? Vous revenez d'un mariage express à Vegas ? Ou alors vous êtes déjà enceinte.

-J'ai mis fin à tout ça.

-Quoi ? »

Il me regarda, ne comprenant rien. Quelques heures auparavant je lui annonçais que Lucas m'avait demandé en mariage, et là je lâchais que c'était terminé. Je vis dans son expression qu'il attendait une explication à tout ça.

-« Je suis coincée House. Je n'arrive pas à avancer, à tourner la page. J'ai une nouvelle maison avec mon nouveau fiancé. Mais je ne fais que penser à vous. J'ai… Juste besoin de savoir si vous et moi ça pourrait marcher.

-Vous pensez que je peux m'améliorer ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Parce que je suis la personne la plus bousillée du monde. »

Que dire. Il avait entièrement raison. Il était bousillé, mais depuis quelques temps, l'humain en lui prenait de plus en plus de place dans son caractère, dans son attitude. Il changeait. Rien que son comportement avec la patiente aujourd'hui, était quelque chose de nouveau. Je songeais avec émotion, au moment où il avait annoncé à la patiente qu'elle ferait mieux d'accepter l'amputation, que c'était la meilleure solution pour elle. C'était comme s'il s'était libéré de toutes ces années de souffrance, qu'il reconnaissait que son obstination avait été une erreur. Il m'avait fallu retenir mes larmes, tant j'avais été émue de voir cet homme mettre ses émotions à nu devant une jeune femme complètement effrayée.

-« Je sais. Je t'aime. J'aurais aimé que ce ne soit pas le cas, mais je ne peux rien y faire. »

Il n'avait pas relevé le passage au tutoiement, c'était venu si naturellement, comme si ça avait toujours été le cas. Et je lui avais enfin fait part de mes sentiments. Je le vis essayer de se lever, n'y arrivant pas il me tendit la main, réclamant silencieusement de l'aide. Je lui tendis la mienne et l'aidais à se relever, je sentis le contact dur des deux cachets dans sa paume. Mais je ne dis rien.

Il s'approcha de moi, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien, je fermais les yeux et je sentis ses lèvres sur les miennes. Son baiser était tendre, doux. À cet instant j'aurais aimé que le temps s'arrête, que ces quelques secondes durent une éternité. Il rompit le baiser, je vis soudainement de la peur passer dans ses yeux, comme si quelque chose l'inquiétait.

-« Comment être sûr que je ne suis pas en train d'halluciner ? »

C'était donc ça. Il avait peur que tout ceci ne soit pas vrai, que cette fois encore, ce soit dû à une hallucination. Je tentais de le rassurer.

-« Tu as pris la vicodin ? »

Il ouvrit la main et vit les deux cachets blancs, il plongea son regard dans le mien

-« Non.

-Alors je pense que tu vas bien. Répondis-je en souriant.

-Ouais. »

Il jeta la vicodin à travers la salle de bain, se pencha et m'embrassa à nouveau tandis que sa main vide saisissait la mienne, puis entrelaça ses doigts aux miens. Je passais mon bras autour de son cou, le rapprochant de moi, voulant le sentir contre mon corps, il serra ma main plus fort dans la sienne.

Mon cœur palpitait dans ma poitrine. Je me sentais enfin entière, épanouie plus rien n'existait. À part lui. House. L'homme que j'avais toujours aimé, que j'avais essayé d'oublier dans les bras de Lucas. J'avais tenté de me persuader que c'était Lucas que j'aimais, qu'il était fait pour moi, qu'il saurait prendre soin de Rachel. J'avais essayé de me focaliser sur ça, de me dire que mon rêve de famille était en train de se réaliser mais j'avais tort.

Il y avait un vide, un manque à combler Lucas était un homme bien, mais je ne l'aimais pas. Pas comme j'aimais House.

Je me blottis dans ses bras, profitant de cet instant tant attendu, depuis tant d'années, je rompis le baiser et nichais mon visage dans son cou. Je fermais les yeux et tentais de chasser les larmes qui montaient, j'étais si heureuse, comblée.

Je me redressais et plantais mon regard dans le sien, je me sentais fatiguée, éreintée mais je ne voulais pas le quitter. Sa main caressa doucement ma joue.

-« Tu as de la poussière sur le visage.

-C'est de ta faute. Répondis-je avec malice.

-Comme toujours. Répliqua-t-il en souriant.

-Viens on va chez moi. »

J'amorçai un mouvement pour quitter la salle de bain, il resserra ses doigts toujours noués aux miens, je l'interrogeais du regard.

-« Je ne veux pas que ce soit juste du sexe.

-Je sais. Mais on a tous les deux besoin d'une douche, alors à moins que tu ais envie d'enlever les bouts de miroir qui sont dans ta baignoire à l'heure qu'il est…

-Tu as raison.

-Comme toujours. » Répliquais je en écho à sa réponse de tout à l'heure.

Je l'embrassais doucement, priant pour que ces moments de douceur soient nombreux à l'avenir. Soudain, je repensais à un "détail" non négligeable.

-« Tu sais que j'ai une fille ?

-Je suis au courant en effet.

-Sérieusement, je l'aime et je ne peux pas mettre son bien être de côté.

-Je sais. Je crois qu'on va devoir apprendre à se supporter elle et moi.

-Oui. Allez, prends tes affaires et on rentre chez moi.

-Oui maman. Dit-il en riant.

-Ah non ! Il est hors de question que tu m'appelles comme ça.

-Bien madame. »

Il m'embrassa puis relâcha ma main, je me baissais pour attraper sa canne qui gisait sur le carrelage et la lui tendis. Il murmura un merci et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour rassembler quelques affaires.

Une fois chez moi, je remerciais la baby sitter pour être restée si tard, elle m'avait assurée que ce n'était pas un souci et que Rachel avait été sage, que tout s'était bien passé. Pendant qu'elle me racontait la journée de ma fille, House s'était tenu à l'écart, ne voulant pas s'immiscer dans la conversation. Il avait hoché la tête et marmonné un bonsoir lorsqu'elle était partie.

Je ressentis une sorte de malaise, nous étions tous deux dans l'entrée de ma maison, nos vêtement recouverts de poussière, nos traits tirés, à nous regarder en chien de faïence. Je repris contenance, en me dirigeant vers lui, je pris sa main dans la mienne, la serrais et le dirigeais vers ma chambre.

Nous n'avions peut être pas besoin de mots à ce moment là, il entra presque timidement dans la pièce, posa négligemment son sac par terre, au pied d'une chaise.

-« Tu as la salle de bain juste à côté… Des serviettes propres dans le placard à droite. Je… Je te laisse te doucher, je vais voir Rachel.

-Ok. Merci. »

Je l'embrassais furtivement avant de quitter la pièce. J'entrais dans la chambre d'enfant, je percevais le léger ronflement de Rachel, je me penchais au dessus de son lit et l'admirais. Elle était paisible, les poings fermés, sa petite bouche en cœur. J'aimais être mère, elle m'avait apportée tant de joie, de bonheur, mais parfois je me surprenais à rêver qu'elle soit la mienne, la notre.

C'était un rêve inavoué, inassouvi. Mais maintenant peu m'importait. Elle était ma fille et Grégory House était dans ma salle de bain. Je souris en y repensant. Je me penchais, caressais délicatement l'ovale du visage de l'enfant, déposais un doux baiser sur son front. Et quittais sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds, la priant silencieusement de ne pas se réveiller en pleine nuit.

Le lendemain matin, je m'éveillai avant le réveil. Je souris de bonheur en sentant autour de moi les bras puissant qui me serraient. Les souvenirs de la nuit passée me revinrent en mémoire.

Les mains de House parcourant mon corps avec beaucoup de douceur, sa façon d'embrasser mon cou, de mordiller ma peau au niveau de l'épaule. Mes soupirs de plaisir quand sa bouche avait trouvé mon mamelon, la lente caresse de sa langue sur la pointe tendue.

Malgré son désir, il avait longuement caressé, embrassé chaque partie de mon corps, me faisant languir le moment où il entrerait en moi. Il avait titillé un mamelon, puis l'autre, rendant mon désir et le sien encore plus fort, intense.

Puis il avait pris une de mes mains dans la sienne, avait noué mes doigts aux siens et ne l'avait plus lâchée. Il s'était glissé en moi avec beaucoup de douceur, ne bougeant pas tout de suite, savourant ce premier contact, qui ne faisait qu'amplifier l'envie de l'autre.

J'avais bougé mon bassin, réclamant de nouvelles sensations, il avait alors entamé de lents va et vient, sa bouche s'était emparée de la mienne, avec plus de force, de fièvre. Le rythme de ses coups de rein se faisait plus fort au fur et à mesure. Je n'avais pu retenir un cri lorsque j'avais atteint l'orgasme.

Il avait joui, juste après, m'avait embrassé, avait relâché ma main et serrée dans ses bras. Puis il s'était allongé, à côté de moi, chacun essayant de reprendre son souffle, laissant nos cœurs se calmer. Puis je m'étais collée contre lui, recherchant sa chaleur, j'avais besoin de le toucher, de le sentir contre moi. C'était presque vital.

Il avait passé sa main dans mes boucles, serré contre son torse et avait murmuré à mon oreille, dans un souffle presque inaudible

-« Je crois que t'aime Lisa Cuddy. »

Et pour Grégory House, c'était déjà en dire beaucoup et pour l'instant, cela me suffisait.

* * *

Comme toujours, je fais attention à l'orthographe, mais il est possible que quelques fautes soient passées à la trappe... N'hésitez pas à faire part de vos remarques :)


End file.
